livedictionaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Marxam Aya
Marxam "Ringtail" Aya General Statistics Gamertag: Marxam Aya Name: Undisclosed Gender: Male Nickname: '''Ringtail, Sour Pussy (AntiHippie), Hidan, Fancy Pants, Repoman The Mystic Ringtail has been around since the dawn of time, and had a hand in creating the universe, however he has remained dormant for ages until recently when he found himself extraordinarily bored, and purchased an Xbox LIVE account. During his stay in the LIVE universe it was somehow revealed that he was, in fact, a magical talking raccoon who played Xbox 360. Shortly after this discovery one of the people he frequently interacts with (Z man) started a cult centered around him, currently the member count is one, although it may grow in the future. In all seriousness Marxam is an interesting individual who is as witty as he likes to be fancy in Lost Planet 2. He is quick to shoot down any gay joke you may attempt, but will be retaliate with an insult of his own. He can be quite sarcastic but is a rather pleasant person overall. He is a lot more caring than he likes to show and is a very reliable friend and will be there when needed. He is for the most part the glue of the group since the departure of Hellchosen. Most of the group can be found in chat parties with him and will usually be livening the group up with something random. He isnt one to judge another person and is quite accepting to any and everyone in the group. All though expect many a joke from him aimed at everyone in the group. P.S. Thank you so much. Q&A Z man '''Z man: '''Who was your first friend on Xbox LIVE? '''Marxam: I believe my first friend on Xbox LIVE was hellchosen, actually. Z man: '''So how did you and hellchosen first meet? '''Marxam: We first met on Soul Calibur 4, during a match. Z man: Who won that match? Marxam: Frankly I can't remember. Z man: I'll bet it was hellchosen, he's always boasting about how good he is at Soul Calibur. Zman: How has your experience on Xbox LIVE changed your outlook on life, if any? Marxam: Frankly I don't think LIVE has really changed my outlook, it just has given me evidence that there are weird people out there. Z man: Who is the most "interesting" person that you have befriended during your experience on Xbox LIVE? Marxam: I'd have to give it a little thought, but that would probably have to be Scarecrow, really. Z man: '''So where would I fall on that list? '''Marxam: You would probably be right up there jockeying for position 1 with Scarecrow. '''Z man: '''Ah, so I'd pretty much be right behind him with my teeth sunk into his left asscheek. Misc. Random Pictures. Uh...Random pictures. Names: Ringtail (Scarecrow) The Mystic Ringtail (Z man) Sour Pussy (Anti) Hidan (Anti) Fancy Pants (Anti) Repoman (Bloody Rose, a-la Repo! The Genetic Opera) Category:Cast Category:Cult of the Mystic Ringtail Category:Furry Category:GLBT Category:Core Cast